Living in the boxcar turns unusual
by Erika604
Summary: The children in the boxcar are never found and grow to be teenagers when something suprising and tragic happens. I will earn my rating!


**A/N: My first fanfic. I love this book and have read it a million times. I just love how they just live together. They make me feel like its possible to runaway. I love the Boxcar children, and I do not own the character's. The wonderful genius ** Gertrude Chandler Warner **owns the characters and book! Please review it will give me confidence. Thanks!**

_Chapter 1: Tragic Tradgey_

_Rooooooom roooooooooom! _What is that? R_oooom roooom!!_Their it was again. It sounded like a lawnmower, but it was to loud to be a lawnmower. I sat up from my comfortable bed on the floor. I lite one of the candles and looked around a the wonderful boxcar i've been living in for the past 3 years with my older brother Henry, 14 now 17; my older sister Jessie, 12 now 15; and my younger brother Benny who was 4 when we first discovered the boxcar but is now 7. Living in the boxcar was fun even I do admit having a real life and being in school would be fun I had a lot of fun in the boxcar. I was only 10 when we moved in the boxcar in the woods, now im 14. Jessie taught me everything she knew about math,history,etc. but lately she hasn't taught me anything. James has. We teach eathother so we don't really need school again. I wonder though, who teaches Henry? What will happen when we learn everything we need to know for our age?

_Rrrrrrrrooooommm! _The sound made me jump. The rest of the Aldens jumped also. I looked at Benny who was rubbing his eyes. "What was that?" he asked looking at me with his big blue eyes. The Aldens all stepped out the Boxcar (Henry going first incase anyone was out their) we looked left and right but saw nothing.

"Maybe it was someone working on a new house nearby, or a truck." Jessie suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps..." I said not believing her theory.

The four of us piled back into the boxcar. We started eating the breakfast of fruit and eggs Jessie had made when we heard the "truck/room" sound.

"I'm scared Violet!" Benny cried out.

"It's nothing Benny." Henry said, answering for me.

Suddenly one of our glass plates fell off of the tiny table and cracked into a million pieces. Everything was falling off the shelves. I was looking around as I saw everything falling. _ROOOM!!_The sound was still going. Benny took cover under Jessie's arms. Then the whole boxcar was shaking. The table knocked into the door and smashed my hand when I tried escaping the rubbling boxcar. It was blocking the door and I couldn't move it. I heard Benny crying out words but I couldn't hear over the room. Then, it felt like the boxcar was literally moving. I looked around the small boxcar room. All our stuff was on the floor and everything was broken. The four of us were crying. After a hour of the boxcar shaking and stuff breaking. We heard the boxcar stop. I got up and looked around. No one was near.

"Guys!" I said crying. I pushed open the boxcar door. We were in different woods, another boxcar was smashed into ours. _Where are we?_Suddenly I heard Benny crying again. I took my eyes off the unknown woods. Under the glass dishes and forks, including furniture, I pulled out Benny from the trash. His face was scrapped up and their must have been a million and one tears running down his face. I picked him up and put him outside the boxcar.

"It will be okay Ben's." I told him forcing a smile. "Stay here." I stepped back into the boxcar (thank god for sneakers) the room was crashed. I saw a hand sticking out from the trash. I tried pulling the hand. I wasn't that strong so all I got was the arm our of the broken glass. I then noticed it was Henry's. I pushed all the stuff out. I gasped. Their was glass everywhere stuck in his body.

"Henry?" No answer. "Hello?" Again no answer. I pushed everything away from him. He was covered in blood but their was nothing big stuck in the front of him. I turned his body over... I gasped again. Their was a humangus dish from one of the shelves he had built stuck in his back. I looked again and noticed their was 2. Henry was long gone. Tears fell down my face. I then shoved the garbage back on him covering his dead body from Benny who was sitting on a tree trunk outside the boxcar. I search through it for a good 30 minutes. No Jessie. Where did she go? I couldn't find her. I stepped back outside when I gave up. Benny was now laying on the log sucking his thumb (something he has not done since he was 4) and still crying. I walked over to him and started rubbing his back. I told him it was going to be okay. I didn't dare tell him where Jessie and Henry went. I rubbed Benny's head. I felt something wet. Blood!

"Benny! What happened to your head!" I asked.

"A big glass bowl hit it." He said slowly.

"You need a hospital!" I told him.

He nodded yes. "I certainly do Violet." He said grinning.

I looked around the woods. It was still sunny out so I can find a hospital by night fall. I picked up Benny and put him on my back (piggy back style) and walked out of the woods (I knew where I was going because I saw sunlight coming from an opening) when I finally got out I noticed I was in a place I didn't recognize. I looked around at the tall buildings. Their were no signs where I was. Then , silly me, looked right next me and noticed a sign saying "welcome to California". Oh SHIT!

**A/N: Sad chapter I know. Next chapter will be much more interesting. Violet discovers why another boxcar was smashed into hers and how it happened. Will Violet be able to take car of Benny alone? You'll find out if you keep reading!**


End file.
